The origin of Drawde Aim
by piedude9
Summary: How Drawde Aim became a god and a planeswalker.
1. The murder of a god

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Magic the gathering.

Note: Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 1:**

Drawde Aim stealthily climbed the stairs to where the God of Destruction was resting, a glowing fireball hovering a few inches over his hand. He planned to smite the god, take his powers, and take his seat on the council. Drawde was, of course, nearly as powerful and felt that the seat was rightfully his.

He opened the door. Drawde winced as the door creaked

Just as he got close to the god, Drawde tripped a wire, and the alarms began blaring. He knew there was only a matter of seconds before...

"Stop him!" yelled Ytiruces, captain of the guard. The guards were close and came closer.

Drawde quickly converted his fireball into a flaming knife, and killed two guards. Somehow, the God of Destruction was sleeping through the ruckus. Drawde aimed carefully, and stabbed his knife into the god's heart.

Suddenly, white light burst from the cut. Drawde put his hand in the light, and stole his powers. Then, the body began to glow in white light.

Drawde looked away, as did Ytiruces and some of the other guards. The other guards combusted. The god exploded and nothing was left. The guards grabbed Drawde.

"Thou shall be trialed tomorrow morning. Take thee away, guards,", said Ytiruces. Drawde smirked as the guards dragged away, knowing he accomplished the first part of his plan.

Then, he burst into flames. The real Drawde Aim walked out from behind the door.

"Thou really thought thou caught thee, didn't thou?", Drawde said as he unsheathed his sword. Ytiruces unsheathed his sword too. They began to duel.

Finally, Ytiruces knocked his opponent's sword out of his hand. Ytiruces pointed his sword at Drawde's neck. Drawde grinned.

"Thine mind hast forgotten. I have powers, too.", Drawde said. As he spoke this, he summoned two flame swords.

"Enough! This hast gone on for too long! Alas, I'd never though I would have to seal my own kind. Guards! Sealing position Alpha Gamma Omega!" yell the captain. The guards formed a triangle with the captain at front.

" _Signum Dei, tumultus alligant autem adversus, ut destructo in aeternum_!" yelled Ytiruces. Drawde fell to the ground, a seal with the shapes and colors of white and blue mana on his forehead. He found that he could barely move his own body.

"Guards, drag him away", said the captain, and so they did. Right before they dragged him away, Drawde gave Ytiruces a dirty look, and the guards closed the door to leave the captain to think.

The guards brought Drawde to a cell. Drawde was sure he was foiled. He soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Notes: O MY god. it is short. For the next chapter, I'll probably write something longer. Also, it is very hard to write in Shakespearean English. (And yes, I ad libbed the spell for sealing so it sounded cooler)


	2. The Judgement

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Magic the gathering.

Note: Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 2:**

Drawde woke up to the sound of clanging, which he soon found out to be the guard. He was banging his sword on the bars of his cell.

"Wake up, lazybones," said the guard, rubbing his eyes. He continued banging on the bars.

"Thou should look in a mirror," Drawde quickly retorted, yawning. He found that he could move again. Drawde reflected on the events of yesterday. _How could he seal me when I had my own powers and the god of destruction's power?,_ he thought.

"Thy trial is in 10 minutes," the guard replied, looking rather insulted. He unlocked the gate and put special handcuffs on Drawde. Drawde walked with the guard to the court and sat where he was told.

" Does thou, Drawde Aim, promise to tell the truth?" said the God of Judgement.

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it, I'm not getting younger," Drawde replied.

"Fine. Thou is accused of murder of a god, killing part of our security staff, and grand theft godly powers. How do you plead?" said the judge.

"I plead not guilty," Drawde replied, smirking. _There's nearly no evidence that condemns me of murder,_ Drawde thought.

The court went on for 2 hours. When they finally finished, they found that Drawde was guilty.

"Thine punishment, for lying, murder, and theft, is to be sealed on Ravnica, your power taken away to different planes, and watch slowly as life forms change and adapt," said the judge.

Drawde was sealed away by the Ytiruces, 40 members of the guard, and the God of Sealing inside what seems to be a treasure chest. 20 members of the guard were destroyed trying to contain the massive power of Drawde Aim.

The chest was surrounded by glowing blue and white chains, and the chest fell into the ground. It traveled through the different planes of the Magic Universe, until finally stopping in a certain place in Ravnica.

Author's notes: Ok. Ytiruces was able to seal him the first time because it was a simple body movement restriction spell. The second time was a complete sealing into an object. (and yes, I copy and pasted the disclaimer and note.) And this is even shorter than the first chapter. Wow.


	3. Unsealing

Disclaimer: I DON't OWN MAGIC the gathering!

Note: Enjoy! Also, they didn't take away all of his power, just like 7/8 ish

Chapter 3

After 2 thousand years, the many people who resided on Ravnica finally dug up the chest, which was inscribed with the words: don't open at all costs.

As more years passed, Drawde became more and more weary of trying to break out. But what he did find out astounded him. He found that he could just barely manipulate the world around his seal. He found that, by fluctuating his power suddenly, he could just affect the outside world. Of course, the good power that also fluctuated to oppress the destruction energy was unbearable.

Another thing he found was that a scroll depicting what he did was discovered with the chest he was sealed in. This lead to many more events.

It lead to a group who exalted Drawde. The group grew for years, and even gained some planeswalkers, but only Red and black mana planeswalkers, until they were strong enough to break open the chest and so they did. When they did, Drawde slayed them all and stole their power, which made up for 1/8 of his original power. He also found that he had their memories, too. In these memories, he found that 1/4 of his power was sealed in Ravnica, 1/4 of his power was sealed in the plane of which the Eldrazi spawn, 1/4 in an unknown place (because apparently the only person who knew had forgotten), and 1/8 was kept by the Gods.

So after the events of that fateful day, Drawde set out to retake the rest of his powers.

Note: WHY ARE MY CHAPTERS GETTING SHORTER AND SHORTER?! ARGH! (Anger problems much?)


End file.
